


Where did it all go Wrong?

by Silver2820



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EreAnnie, F/M, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver2820/pseuds/Silver2820
Summary: Short story fanfic! Attack on Titan of course: Ereannie (Eren x Annie)Annie had completely lost herself in her new-found emotion called love; however, her 'love' has lead them all down a darker path, and now Annie must face the consequences for what she has done.If you wish for a chapter that shows how it all lead up to this, then request it in the comments :) If you all are not satisfied with the ending, I'll make another ending for you all.{Hint of Yandere, but not much. Sorry.}UNEDITED!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, and it's not that long, but I hope you enjoy even though Annie is kinda OOC. Just keep in mind she's not really herself anymore. XD

Annie didn't know what she had done wrong. It baffled the girl completely. _He_ baffled her. She had known he wouldn't warm up to her at first since she doesn't have the friendliest reputation; however, it had been almost a whole _year_. Where did everything go wrong? She had treated him with as much respect as she possibly could. She provided such a gracious hospitality towards him, and she even allowed his sister to stay with them. She had taken care of him and provided him with any essentials he absolutely needed. Not even a small thank you in return. Not even a smile. She wanted him to look at her the same way he did when they first met, but now in those dull, green orbs, there only lied emptiness. All she sought out was his attention, yet she received none.

**_But where did it all go wrong?_ **

Now the blonde wasn't extraordinarily smart like Armin, who was just another friend of his, but she wasn't a complete dumbass like Connie Springer-- another classmate of hers. But she couldn't seem to understand why Eren would be so... so _resentful_ towards her. She had given him everything, even revealed her soft side just for him. _Monster_. That's what he had called her, and of course there were many crude words that followed after that, but it hadn't fazed her. She still adored him, and she wouldn't give up so easily on him. Perhaps his sister, Mikasa, could assist her in the matter, even if it was a thought that made her cringe somewhat. It wasn't like the two girls had ever gotten along; after all, they were so damn similar, yet so spiteful towards each other. Neither of them could beat each other, yet neither of them would admit defeat out of pride. However, their differences would not deter the blonde from her goal.

The basement was of course unnaturally cold, but the short girl hadn't seemed to notice as she approached the ravenette who had been slumped up against a pole with chains wrapped around her arms and torso, keeping her on lockdown. Annie almost let one of her sinister smiles creep upon her lips; however, the girl remained solemn, yet the psychotic look in her eyes never left. How could they? There was no way the girl could hide away her crazed fascination with the Jaegers. After all, they always seemed to surprise her in ways she thought no one could. "Mikasa." She began, her voice cold as she drawled out her name. At first, there was no response, only the unbearable silence that plagued the room. The blonde sighed as she knelt down in front of her, shaking her head slightly. "You're not still mad, right? I thought we would work out our... differences by now." She snickered slightly, amused with her own words, but soon she let them drown out into the seemingly endless silence. Endless until now. Mikasa sharply looked at the girl with a glare that could possibly send Annie six feet under; she strained against her chains, spewing out profanity to the petite girl as she tried her hardest to simply just reach her. Never in the taller girl's life had she ever wanted to _kill_ someone in such a brutal, messy way- yet her struggles were all in vain as she came to a slow stop, taking note that it was all pointless. There was no escaping her prison yet. Eren would have to wait a little longer for his rescue. "I would never try to work anything out with the likes of you, Leonhardt. You do realize what will happen once I get out, right?" Her voice was dark and it had been strained to some extent- when was the last time she had water? Food? All of that was a mystery to the ravenette as she had lost track of the days, weeks, months. "That's a shame. I thought we could all be much closer one day. It seems that you... are still against us." She murmured that last bit, her eyebrows furrowing a bit as she rose up from her knelt position. The ravenette's eyes hardened further, clenching her fists as her knuckles turned white. "There never was an _us_ between the two of you." She spit at the blonde before letting her lips curl up as a small glimmer of amusement filled her dark orbs. Annie's face contorted to one filled with a bit of disgust and disdain towards the tied up girl; nonetheless, she wiped it off, still continuing on as if that hadn't happened just then. "Of course there was and still is. But I must know, how does it feel to finally _lose_ , Ackerman? It can't be easy losing one of the few things you hold dear to your heart. Especially a brother- or was he your lover at one point? You know, with how you constantly stayed glued to him, it was hard to tell." Mikasa felt as though her knuckles would begin to bleed because of how tight she had clenched them, yet she tried her best to keep some of her composure. She didn't need Annie to be angry- no no, that was a bad idea. There was no telling what the blonde would do when she was pissed, but this entire time of being kept locked up, enduring such brutalities, Annie had always been satisfied. Almost happy with what she had done. Yes, she still hadn't obtained Eren's affections yet, but she was still so damned determined to have him. It was phenomenal considering the blonde had been more of a pessimistic bitch, but now Mikasa could see her clearly for what she truly was. A psycho. Just to simplify it anyway. She swallowed back her pride, her emotions, and her pain, "Lose? All I see is a lost cause. Eren won't give in. Not now. Not _ever_." Annie's lips formed a thin line as she kept silent for a moment before letting a small _giggle_ pass her lips. It made the ravenette's heart slow down- no, not because she thought it was simply cute, something so unlike the blonde... No, it shook the girl to her very core, making her blood run cold. She had heard Annie speak profound things, harm people, even be eerily kind, but hell, a giggle? That was something new, but the ravenette refused to let her emotions show. "That's something I came to talk to you about, Ackerman. Eren is a bit... in denial about how we feel about each other. Though that's no problem, an easy fix. I'm just asking you what's the best way to reach his heart since he seems to like you more than me, unfortunately." She admitted, folding her arms as a small sigh escaped her lips. "It's as if he doesn't appreciate anything I've done for him-" Her words were cut off as Mikasa's words intercepted hers, "Are you _insane_? Are you really that crazy to the point you don't recognize the difference between giving and forcing? All you've done is hurt him, Annie, and I don't think there's a damn thing you can do to change his mind about you." The room became silent once more as Mikasa finished. The girl sure couldn't hear anything but silence, with the exception of her own heart ramming against her chest, searching for some way to break through. Annie finally turned away, drawing closer to the stairs that led out of the basement. "...So there is no way...?" "There's nothing you could possibly do. So just let him go." Annie then went up the stairs, grasping the doorknob before looking back over her shoulder, smirking, "Then I'll just break him beyond repair... He can be my little...pet." She then snickered as Mikasa's eyes widened, adrenaline coursing through her body once more as she began to struggle, trying to slip- or somehow _break_ the chains that kept her bound to the damn pole. "Annie!- Wait, I-" Mikasa's voice was cut off by the slam of the door, leaving the ravenette alone in the basement once more.

**_"ANNIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

And yet, even with all of her actions, the blonde didn't understand what she was doing wrong. She asked for help, yet Mikasa was still cruel. Perhaps she should see Mikasa's boyfriend. Levi must be awfully worried about her right? I mean, nobody has seen Mikasa or Eren for months now, yet he's one of the few that still searches, even though in everyone else's eyes, they were probably dead. Annie then sighed, shaking her head. No, not yet. She wouldn't drag anyone else into it until it was all over. But for now, she would go see him.

This room was much warmer than the basement, much more clean, less dark. She made sure Eren would be comfortable- well, to some extent. She still had to keep him chained up like Mikasa. Though she would change it up every once in awhile. Maybe she'd use handcuffs on him instead of chains today. He had to be locked up at all times, but chains can get heavy after a while.... So she tried making him happy. She approached the sleeping brunette, taking note of the dark circles under his eyes- _not enough sleep_. Some medication will help him with that. She sighed softly, sitting down on the bed beside him. She reached over, letting her fingertips lightly drag across his skin, wishing he'd notice her the way he should- not as some psycho, but as someone that deserved every bit of his affections. She bit her bottom lip before withdrawing her hand back, rising up before walking over to the dresser to get the handcuffs that had been placed inside. She grabbed them, headed over to the bed, and started removing the chains from his thin body. _He hasn't been eating much_. She'll have to force him to eat. It made her sad to see him this way. He had done so much for her- gave her friendship, hope, and emotions she thought she had tossed aside long ago. Yet she could never return the favor because he wanted nothing to do with her- but that will change as time passes. He'll see that she is special to him... even if he despised every fiber of her being. She then set his chains aside, and for that moment, she took the opportunity to embrace him. She almost gasped because she realized how cold she was compared to him. He was so warm, and it made her wish, from the bottom of her heart, that he'd hold her like this one day. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, letting silent tears begin to fall as she grasped his shirt, clutching onto it. She already knows that she lost her mind, and because of that, she can't tell right from wrong anymore. Though that doesn't mean she won't stop what she has started. She wants to see it through to the end, even if Eren still does not love her. Then she stops crying. She simply stops because she can hear his heart beat faster now, and it just seems to keep picking up the pace- He's awake, unchained, with the very woman he despises hugging him. Then she felt a great force surge within him, only to shove her roughly off of him. It had seemed he had just enough strength to stop any more of this before it was too late. His burning gaze met hers with such ferocity that almost stirred _fear_ within the small blonde who laid splayed out on the floor. She didn't have any weapons on her- none. No knife, no gun, absolutely _nothing_. She swallowed thickly as they both stayed still, neither one of them moving. Annie took action first as she fumbled to get off the floor, darting towards the door until she felt Eren's hands grab the back of her shirt, pulling her back before slamming her back roughly against the wall. The pictures that had been hanging on the wall shook when she was pushed back against the wall with such a surprising amount of force-- and they fell, causing glass pieces to scatter across the floor. His face was directly in front of hers, his grip tightening around her wrists. She tried to look away, trying to avoid the inevitable, but he had forced her to look at him, and with those eyes alone, she knew he had her cornered. She was like an animal that had nothing left to lose. She then surprised him by shoving him back, not willing to give into her deepest fears quite yet. She climbed on top of him, trying to hold him down while she reached for one of the larger glass pieces- And it seemed that the tables had turned. He was now on top of her, wrapping his fingers around a glass piece as he tried pressing it against her throat. His eyes were full of sheer anger and pure spite. He's going to kill her. Her icy hues widened as she made a last second chance by kicking him back, giving her the opportunity to run.What else could she do? Let herself die? Let the pain finally die away as her body becomes cold and numb? _Not yet_. She ran straight towards the kitchen, taking hold of one of the knives as she continued darting for her destination- The basement. Why the basement though? Well, the blonde was taking a gamble that would determine everything from this point on. She could hear Eren trailing behind her as she hurried down the stairs, feeling Mikasa's gaze on her- no, not full of hatred, but perhaps hope. She thought Eren would succeed... So much for them all being close to one another. She turned around as soon as she got to the far side of the room, her eyes filled with fear, insanity, and chaos mixed all into one. She had her small blade already in position, her small hands turning white as she gripped it so tightly. She could barely breathe as adrenaline pumped through her, causing her to slightly shake from all of it. _It's all too much_. Though that didn't stop her from kneeling down next to the ravenette, pressing it against her throat. So vulnerable. Eren still had the glass piece in his hand, unwilling to drop it, yet he didn't dare to take any action whatsoever for the sake of his foster sister.

" _Ann_ ," he managed to say, licking his lips briefly before continuing on, "Don't drag Mikasa into this anymore. She has nothing to do with this-" but he stopped abruptly as his bright green orbs widened, seeing Annie press the blade down a bit hard, drawing out a line of dark crimson as the ravenette winced. "It's a little late for that, Eren." She let her lips curl up, trying to act as if she still had the upper hand in all of this. _You still do, remember?_ She still trembled though as her icy hues betrayed her by revealing her emotions. " _Dammit, Annie-_ " He growled, his body overexerting itself; however, he did not falter. He did not succumb to his body's need to rest, eat, or anything of the sort. His determination had always astounded the blonde, making her heart briefly flutter each and every time she took notice of it. Even now she could feel it twirl around in delight as she saw it. There was just something about it that always made the petite girl feel so damn happy. "Don't test me, Jaeger. I'll kill her, you know. She wasn't even supposed to be here... this is your own damn doing." She let those words pass flawlessly across her tongue, and in reaction, the brunette stepped closer as he gritted his teeth. He had been using every bit of willpower to not kill the girl on the spot. His sister's life was in danger. Mikasa was in danger. _She's in danger_. That thought alone was able to keep him at bay, but for how long would it last? He had to keep reminding himself of the current dilemma he was in, telling himself that if he striked now, he wouldn't ever come home with a sister ever again. _Not to mention Levi would personally send him six feet under before dancing upon his grave (and probably be disgusted with how dirty his shoes would be after that)_. "What the hell... happened to you? I don't.. I don't fucking _understand_. Where did it all go **wrong**?" He managed to speak without lunging at the girl, his voice sharp and cold- yet it had a hint of confusion. Throughout this entire time of imprisonment... never did she once give him any clues as to what happened before all this shit went down. " _You_ happened. But right now, that's not important. Drop it or your sister is as good as dead." She threatened once more before grabbing Mikasa's dark, black hair, yanking it back a bit to further expose her pale neck before readjusting the knife a bit. "You don't have to do this. You can let her go-- and I'll... I'll stay here with you, and I'll.. _love_ you." He forced those words passed his lips, almost making him cringe at the thought. How could he have ever loved a psycho like her? Maybe back then.. maybe he would have accepted her feelings but.. but this is just too crazy. Too much. Too bloody. Too much of everything. He shuddered a bit unintentionally before swallowing thickly, trying to ignore the coldness that seemed to be closing in on all of them. "And let her escape just to get the police further involved? _Funny_. As much as I'd love to just let her go, I just.. don't see the fun in it. It's much more appealing to see her be with the two of us, no?...." when no reply came forth, she spoke up once more, "I just wish you truly meant that.. now, drop it, or I'll slit her throat. Last _chance_." Eren's eyes shifted back and forth between Mikasa and the piece of glass. He gripped it tighter and tighter, feeling his hand sting as blood began to drip down from it. "Neither." He answered as he saw his foster sister move her leg back- Damn that looked painful considering the position she was in- as she kicked the back of her leg not too harshly-- I mean, she could barely move it back without causing herself pain, so how the hell is she going to put enough force into it to make her fall? Either way, it served as a distraction. Annie fell for it as she moved the knife away, using her other hand to balance herself out once more until she noticed Eren come charging her way- _too late._ She goes crashing to the floor with Eren's full weight pinning her down- which wasn't heavy at all considering he had lost quite a bit of his muscle mass. She struggled and writhed beneath him, trying to avoid his glass shard, regain control over him, and use her own knife. It was quite the handful for the blonde, yet she knew this was a losing fight. She didn't want it to end like this, but it seems that this is how it's all going to end. No matter how she could've gone about this.. her fate would've remained the same. How did she... fall so far? She had failed as a daughter, and now she was failing as a human being? Eren knocked her knife out of her hand, making her blood run cold as he took his glass shard, piercing it through her chest. Again. Again. _And again_. The blonde had lost count as she felt the life within her being sucked away as more and more pain filled her with each stab- hearing the knife plunge in and out each time, almost resonating perfectly with her heart beat. _Eren, do you hate me this much?_ She could feel tears brim her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't succumb to weakness.. not ever again. Love didn't help her. _Make the world your enemy_. That's what daddy dearest said anyway, and he was right. In the bitter end, the world had ended up killing her. She could feel the pain begin to numb away as everything began to grow so damn cold and unforgiving. Darkness clouded her vision and before everything went black, she could hear his voice echo in her mind: "Go to hell, bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you'd like to see the aftermath, how Annie changed so much, or if you'd prefer a different ending where Annie wins. 
> 
> I'm also aware that there wasn't really any yandere moments in this. It's because I'm going to create a fanfic based on this sort of. I'd rather save any gory and crude moments for the fanfic. 
> 
> ~


End file.
